


Pestilence

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Battle Scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and he hates it, this turned out a lot ansty-er than I intended, will has disease powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt:</p><p>So i have an idea for a fanfiction for Nico and Will. They're on a quest but during a fight Nico gets hurt really badly and Will panics because he knows he cant make it to Nico so he uses his dads power of disease to kill the monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pestilence

Nico’s shout of pain caused Will to stumble to a halt.

 

They, and a group of other demigods, were currently battling a herd of giant scorpions that had decided to attack the borders of camp. One was a challenge for any demigod, but Nico, the idiot that he was, decided to take on three. He was actually doing well against them, until one managed to sneak behind him and pierce his side.

 

He fell to the ground, clutching his wound, still trying to fight at the same time. How long was it until the venom started to act? Nico couldn’t remember, but his brain already felt fuzzy, and his sword was getting heavier and heavier in his hand.

 

“Nico!” Will was by his side in an instant, fending off the scorpions with his arrows for the time being. “I need to get you to the infirmary, can you stand?”

 

Nico tried to stand on his own, only to stumble into Will’s arms.

 

“My head…” He slurred. “It’s...dizzy.”

 

“Okay,” Will said, sounding slightly panicked, reaching for another volley of arrows, only to find his quiver empty. “This is bad.”

 

The scorpions were closing in on them quickly. Will all but dragged Nico closer to the barrier, hoping to get across, but a scorpion blocked their path.

 

“I can…” Nico mumbled “I can shadow travel us.”

 

“Are you crazy?! Not in your condition.” Will berated angrily, glancing in every direction for a way out but finding none. They were surrounded, and two more scorpions had joined their friends, probably hoping for a delicious demigod snack.

 

“Will, just….leave.” Nico said, trying to stay conscious long enough to tell Will to run. “Leave...and get help.” Will flashed him a look that Nico had never seen on his face before. He looked desperate and hurt and _angry_.

 

“No, I’m not leaving you here.”

 

“There’s no other-”

 

“Yes, there is.” Will lowered Nico to the ground and stepped around him, so he was in front of Nico and the monsters. Nico tried to shout and scream at Will to come back, but all he could manage was a weak sound of protest.

 

Nico’s vision was blurring now, but he could still faintly see Will.... glowing? It wasn’t his usual golden light though. It was green, and ugly, and harsh. Nico was certain he was hallucinating from the venom. The last thing he saw was Will’s darkened glowing form, before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico woke up slowly, wondering how on earth he was still alive. His head pounded and his muscles ached. He distantly heard someone crying, and wondered who it could be. Did someone get hurt in the battle? Who was it? Where they safe?

 

He stirred, trying to shake the fuzziness out of his brain and return to full consciousness. He opened his eyes to find the person who was crying beside his bed.

 

Will sat with his head in his hands, body shuddering with sobs. He was obviously trying to keep quiet, and a quick glance around the room told Nico they were alone. He’d never seen Will cry before, and the whole idea didn’t sit well with him. Will was supposed to be happy, and smiley, and sarcastic and funny and _bright_. He wasn’t supposed to cry.

 

“Will?” He said, voice cracking from disuse. Will startled at the sound, quickly looking up.

 

“You’re awake.” He stated, scooting closer to the bed. “How do you feel?”

 

Even like this he instantly turns on ‘doctor mode’ Nico thought. “I’m good, considering I thought we were both going to die. What about you?”

 

“I-” Will swallowed. “I’m not hurt.”

 

“But?” Nico asked, sensing there was something more. He'd be hurt a lot worse than this, and Will had never been this upset about it before.

 

“But I-” Will sobbed again, and Nico _hated_ how broken Will looked right then. He struggled to sit up, ignoring the pounding in his head. Will had always been the type to be comforted by touch instead of words. Nico grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell me.”

 

“I-I know.” Will sniffed. “I just… did something really terrible. Something I promised myself I would _never_ do.”

 

“Sunshine” Nico sighed, kissing his hand. “I don’t think you’re even capable of doing something that bad.”

 

Will’s crying got even worse after he said that, which made Nico wince. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing. He pulled Will over to him, so they were sitting next to each other. He wrapped his arm around Will’s shaking shoulder, trying to calm him down.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

 

Will nodded, nuzzling his tear-streaked face into Nico’s shirt. His sobbing got progressively quieter after that, with Nico constantly rubbing his back, and placing light kisses in his hair.

 

“I have this power.” He said, when he’d calmed down a bit. “It’s… not something I like to talk about. I _hate_ it.”

 

He paused for a while, but Nico didn’t pressure him to continue. He knew Will was going to tell him in his own time.

 

“It’s like the _opposite_ of my healing power.” He snorted, lifting his head from Nico’s shoulder to look at him. “I can create diseases at will. It’s how I killed the scorpions surrounding us. I can just click my fingers, and bam, instant pestilence. It’s… horrible.”

 

It surprised Nico that he didn’t know about this before. Will had told him he couldn’t fight, but he seemed to handle the five scorpions with ease. But Nico understood why Will would find a power like this disgusting. He was a healer. Someone who _saves_ lives, not takes them away. That was Nico’s job.

 

“Will, I don’t think what you did was horrible. You saved both of our lives after all, didn’t you?” He looked at Nico, nodding wearily. “But, I understand why you don’t like doing it, even if it is against monsters. It goes against your nature as a person.” Will smiled slightly at that, and relaxed a bit.

 

“Thanks, Nico. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this before.”

 

“Don’t apologize. Hades knows there are things I don’t tell you, and for good reason. Everyone has a dark side that they don’t want to show people they love.” Will’s smile comes back in full force when he said this, and Nico leaned in to kiss the blonde's forehead. “Also, I’ll _never_ put you in a situation where you have to resort to disease again. I promise.”

 

Will looks shocked for a second, before pulling him into a sloppy kiss. “I love you, Death boy.”

  
“I love you too, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and prompt me on my tumblr @magnuschasse! Just make sure you make it clear it's a prompt, so I don't mistake it for a headcanon prompt ^.^
> 
> Kudos and comments are love :D


End file.
